NWR High
by AnimatedJake
Summary: This my comical series of Sodor High, it feature mainly humor and romance but basically there was no point making this series but I got so much great reviews that I made this for the viewers Main(s): Thomas, Emily, Percy, Toby, James, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Rosie, Duck, Oliver, Lady, Daisy, Fatty, Molly, Murdoch, Spencer, Coach Joey, Sparky, and Stanley


_**NWR High**_

**Episode 1:**

**Thomas' Big Break**

**Theme**

**It's a new day, but it all feels old**  
**It's a good life, that's what I'm told**  
**But everything, it all just feels the same**

**At my high school, it felt more to me**  
**Like a jail cell, a penitentiary**  
**My time spent there only made me see**

**That I don't ever wanna be like you**  
**I don't wanna do the things you do**  
**I'm never gonna hear the words you say**  
**And I don't ever wanna**

**I don't ever wanna be you**  
**Don't wanna be just like you**  
**What I'm sayin' is, this is the anthem**  
**Throw all your hands up**  
**You, don't wanna be you**

**What I'm sayin' is, this is the anthem**  
**Throw all your hands up**  
**Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me**

**You, don't wanna be just like you (be just like you)**  
**This is the anthem throw all your hands up**  
**Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me**

**Another loser anthem (whoa)**  
**Another loser anthem (whoa)**  
**Another loser anthem (whoa)**  
**Another loser anthem**

**By: Good Charlotte "The Anthem"**

It was a usual day for Thomas because he's in his boring class with his abnormal classmates. Not to Thomas' surprise that Edward was the only one actually doing his work.

Thomas: What's the whole point doing this?

Edward: At least you'll get some education in your life.

Thomas: How about you tell that to them?

Edward looked back and saw everyone doing their abnormal routines.

Edward: That'll be hard.

Thomas slammed his head in his desk when suddenly his teacher spoke.

Mr. Jones: Class, we have a new student.

All: (except Thomas, Edward, and Toby): Please be a girl!

Mr. Jones: Calm your perviness. Her name is Emily Stirling.

Percy: Is she hot?

Mr. Jones: You want detention?

Percy: No, sir.

Mr. Jones: Then shut up.

Mr. Jones looked out the door and saw Emily walking to the class.

Mr. Jones: Here shoe comes.

Emily walked in then the perves in the class, jaws dropped down and drooling Niagara Falls. She haves long black hair with green streaks running down, she had beautiful dark green eyes, green shirt, black skirt, and green sneakers. She was a beauty to all of boys in the class.

James: *wolf whistle*

Gordon: Dang!

Henry: I'm in heaven.

Percy: Momma got it going!

Emily tugged on Mr. Jones' shirt.

Emily: Can I leave? There are a lot of perverts.

Mr. Jones: Not all of them the three in the front are clearly normal, just sit next to one of them.

Emily went and sat next to Thomas. Thomas rolled his head over and Emily there.

Emily: Hey, what's your name?

Thomas: Uhh…Thommm…

* * *

Thomas fainted; he was waked up in the nurse office. No one was in there then Toby and Percy walked in complaining about something.

Toby: Just because every girl you talk to beats you up doesn't means they like you!

Percy: Obviously they do like me.

Toby: WHO THEN?!

Percy: Daisy, Mavis, Pip and Emma, and the hot lunch lady!

Toby: The hot lunch lady just started today.

Percy: I know.

They saw Thomas rubbing his head, then Percy squeal like a girl.

Percy: Mavis, he's alive!

Then Mavis walked in holding a blunt instrument and start beating Percy on the head with.

Percy: Where am I?

Mavis: About to be 6 feet deep in the ground.

Thomas: What happened?

Mavis: You fainted in Mr. Jones' class.

Thomas: How?

Percy: You saw a really hot girl then painted like a wuss.

Toby gave Percy a big slap on his head.

Percy: Ouch!

Thomas: You mean the new girl?

Mavis: Yeah, Emily is her name.

Thomas: How you know?

Mavis: You mumbled it when you were passed out.

*flashback*

Thomas: Emily!

*present*

Thomas: Oh.

Mavis: Had you ever experienced you fainting in front of a girl?

Thomas: No.

Mavis: Wow, I think you should visit a therapist or get some pills.

Thomas: Okay, thanks.

Thomas gave Mavis a hug then left, Percy tried to give Mavis a hug then pulled a bat and hit him through the wall. Toby was about to leave when Mavis closed the door.

Mavis: Hey, Toby-muffin.

Toby: Dear Neptune.

Mavis: You need a physical checkup.

Toby: About that…

Toby launched himself out the window and landed on the ground and limped his way back inside.

Mavis: It's hot when he runaway.

* * *

Thomas been visiting his therapist daily then tell him new experience with Emily. Soon Percy, Mavis, and Toby got irritated by hearing Thomas talking about Emily only. He would always look at her from a distance and giggle like a schoolgirl then write her new looks in a diary. So they came up with a plan to end his obsession.

Percy: How about we put a love letter, flowers, and box of cheap chocolate in her locker?

Toby: Finally using your brain.

Mavis: Not really, how can we get into her locker?

They thought for a good two minutes when Mavis came up with an idea.

Mavis: Diesel!

Percy & Toby: Your stepbrother?

Mavis: Yeah, he's expert in opening things.

Mavis ran off to find Diesel then Percy and Toby shrugged and follow her. They found Diesel leaning against a tree outside of the school.

Mavis: Diesel, I need your help to open something.

Diesel: Open what?

Percy: Emily's locker.

Diesel: Why?

Toby: We need to end Thomas' obsession over her.

Diesel: Hmm, I guess so I like ending something that someone enjoys.

Percy: We know.

Diesel pulled out a crowbar from his leather jacket.

Mavis: When you own a crowbar?

Diesel: When you mean "own", you mean stole?

Percy: Who you stole it from?

Diesel: Coach Joey.

Toby: Why?

Diesel: He gave me a D in his class so I stole something he loved.

Mavis: Okay? Thanks, stepbrother.

Diesel: You're welcome kiddo.

Toby and Percy was surprised Diesel actually us manners, he might have a soft side. They went and start on their plan.

Percy: I finished with the letter.

Toby: Let me see.

Toby (reading): _Dear Emily Stirling,_

_I wrote this because I think you're the beauty of NWR High and I want to say I think it's true. Your beautiful hair, your clothing style and your sense of passion for other people is just so loyal like a princess in those fairytales. I know I passed out right in front you because I never seen someone that have such beauty, so at times I would look at you from a distance then write about how beautiful you are. I hope one day I would have the courage to talk with you and hang out like go to a movie, library, or a study date. But I want to let you know that you're very beautiful and kind that what I like about you._

_Sincerely,_

_Thomas Billington_

Percy: You like it?

Toby: Your brain is finally putting in work.

* * *

They hurried and pried the locker open and threw their surprise in the locker. They hid behind an open door then Emily walked in and opens her locker. She saw the letter, flower, and chocolate then she read the letter. She blushed and smiled soon Thomas whistling his favorite video game theme when he was attacked by Emily with a strong hug.

Emily: You're so sweet, Thomas.

Thomas: What I did?

Emily: You don't need to pretend anymore I know now.

Emily handed him the letter then Thomas read the letter then his eyes widened in surprise.

Thomas: I didn't write that.

Emily: You did.

Thomas: It's not even my handwriting, it's…

Then he saw Percy, Mavis, and Toby watching from the open door.

Thomas: Percy.

Thomas stormed off towards them, Thomas pulled Percy by his hair while Toby grabbing on Percy's jacket with Mavis holding on his leg.

Thomas: Why you wrote that letter?

Percy: Because you was getting obsess with Emily, so we need to put that in the end.

Toby: You're putting your life around her and making her your main attention.

Mavis: Plus you can't talk to her but just look at her from a distance.

Thomas (crying): Well you end it now she thinks I'm the biggest loser on Sodor.

* * *

Thomas ran off crying into the boy's restroom. Percy, Toby, Mavis, and Emily followed after him.

Percy: Thomas, come out!

Thomas: No.

Toby: You like her and she likes you ask her out!

Thomas: Not this way.

Percy: Mavis, bring Emily in.

Mavis brings Emily in the boy's restroom and just sighed.

Emily: Uh Thomas, I know you didn't wrote that but I know you thought about it.

Thomas: Emily?! Why are you in the boy's restroom?

Then James walked in and his widened when he saw Mavis and Emily in the boy's restroom. He stepped back then ran screaming.

Emily: Anyways, I don't mind if we can hangout especially with your very colorful personality's friends.

Thomas opened the stall door then stand on his knees just like Emily.

Thomas: Really?

Emily: Really.

Thomas gave Emily a big hug then Emily hugged him back then Toby, Percy, and Mavis joined the hug session. They left out of the boy's restroom then Emily slipped a piece of paper in Thomas' hand. Thomas looked at the paper it was Emily's number and address. Thomas looked up and Emily was smiling at him then Thomas smiled back. Thomas enjoyed the whole week then he walked across the field then jump in the air with his fist up then it he got stuck.

Thomas: Someone help me!

* * *

**Epilogue**: Coach Joey was searching in his desk and drawers but couldn't find his crowbar.

Coach Joey: Whoever took my crowbar I'll rain hell on them!

Then Percy walked past his door then Diesel emerges from the shadow of his office.

Coach Joey: Dear green beans in a can, where you came from?

Diesel: I don't know but that's not important, Percy took your crowbar.

Coach Joey: Really?

Diesel: Yes, he was trying to get back you for a long time but failed.

Coach Joey: That green haired idiot pervert going to have his picture on a back of a milk carton when I finish with him.

Diesel: He said that Sparky can't stop him from anything.

Coach Joey: Oh, really.

Coach Joey released Sparky then he sense Percy then he chased right after him.

*barking*

Percy: What?

Percy turned around and saw Sparky in full speed after him.

Percy: *screaming like a girl*

Coach Joey: Sick em', Sparky!

Percy: Not again!

Coach Joey followed after Sparky then Diesel laughed his butt off and rolled all over the ground.

Diesel: So priceless.

Diesel put the crowbar back and stole Coach Joey's wallet.

Diesel: Never gets old.

Diesel laughed evilly and took a 100 dollar bill and Coach Joey's credit card then left. Percy was chased around the school and Diesel just laughed and ate popcorn.

Diesel: This is such a good ending.

|The End|


End file.
